1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to shutter assemblies and more specifically to shutter assemblies formed from cementitious slurries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different modern building designs take advantage of modular shutters for purely aesthetic purposes to decorate exterior windows. The modular shutter assemblies are generally an assembly of plastic parts that are individually formed and then secured together in a cost effective manner. The different plastic parts can be formed by different plastic fabrication techniques such as injection molding and extrusion. The plastic parts are secured together by appropriate fastening mechanisms, such as screws, adhesives, and/or the like, in a manner that is well understood in the art.
Because the windows of a house or other building can come in various sizes, the length and width of the modular shutter assemblies must also be available in different lengths and widths to appropriately accommodate the different windows. For example, for windows having a different height, it is necessary that the panels come in different lengths to extend the length of the shutter assemblies and appropriately accent the lengths of the windows. Because known panels are typically injection molded plastic parts, different size molds have heretofore been necessary to provide for different length panels. As is well understood, injection molds are relatively expensive components. Because the shutter assemblies are relatively inexpensive articles, the necessity to provide many different sized molds for all of the different sized windows significantly adds to the cost of the shutter assemblies.
Further, the shutter assemblies must be secured to dwellings using various fasteners or clips. Attaching the fasteners to the shutter assemblies has been problematic and results in the shutter assemblies having weakened areas. These shutter assemblies also have a tendency to be less sturdy than desired, especially when subject to high winds, which results in the shutter assemblies disintegrating.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide shutter assemblies that overcome at least one of the aforementioned disadvantages.